Assassin's Classroom (Warframe Edition)
by osguy
Summary: Students of Class 3E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, using these government supplied weapons and gears, so called Warframe to kill they target - their Teacher, Korosensei. It is possible for these new operators to kill this monster before he destroys the Earth? (Working in progress) *Note: If you haven't played "Second Dream", Strongly suggest you to finish the quest first.
1. Chapter 1: Our New Teacher

**Before you start reading this, I want you to know at least what Warframe is and at least seen a bit of Assassination Classroom. It would be better if you know both.**  
 **Buuuut, it doesn't matter if you haven't. Just Enjoy.**

 **ps, This is the 2nd time I wrote a fanfic, so if you found any grammar mistake, my bad. The ideas are still developing. Wait for more. Thx**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Our new Teacher._

There was a dead silence held in the classroom.

Not just any regular silence – a silence filled with bloodlust, hates and greed. It was groom environment, everyone were on alert. With the clock ticking every second, the target came closer and closer. On the old and torn walls were words "Assassination"; lights were only coming through the closed windows on the side. Everyone have their heads down, staring at the blank desk that is in front of them.

A landing made outside the building, a loud noise echoed in the room. But no one raised their heads, nor moving their body slightly. One girl who was next to the window looked out, she knew something was up. In her hand, she held the gun tight. The aura of killing rose and everybody were more alert than before.

A squeaking sound swept the corridor outside the room. People in the room were trapped by their own greed and fear. Sweats could be seen dripping down they face.

The door opened, in it came a yellow octopus monster, wearing in a university coat. He cleaned his throat and said, "now then, let's begin homeroom." He then turn to one of the people in the sits, 'class monitor, on your command?'

'Y-yes…. Class, Stand up!' the boy broke the silence. Instantly followed by a synchronized chair moving backwards and people stand up. In their own Warframe, they held their weapon of Choice. From Lato handgun to a Tonkor Blaster, each kept their arms straight, pointing at the monster.

'Attention!' continued the boy. 'Bow!'

At the end of the word "Bow!" bullets and arrows continuously flying towards the monster. Gun firing sound shattered the air, like a concert of executions.

While bullets and arrows seems to travel at the speed of light, the monster teleport in the space at the front of the classroom. Dust were knocked up and the shots all missed. All of them. This monster started his registrar of the class, 'Good morning! I'll be taking attendance, fire at will!'

…

The last empty clip hit the hit the floor, the gun firing finally stopped. Weapons were laid down, along with the disappointment on everyone's face.

The monster spoke again, 'the whole class is on time, well done.'

One of the girl signed, 'He is way too fast.'

A boy exclaimed, 'even all of us still can't hunt him down?'

 _We are killers, and our target is... Our teacher._

'Too bad that none of your shots hit.' The monster laid down his registrar and continued, 'Tactics that rely on sheer numbers neglect individual focus, just by looking at your gun position, finger movement, your ways to kill me was way too easy to read. Be more inventive or you will never able to kill me.'

'I think you cheated,' one of the boy argued. 'These guns can't even make a hole on the table. They are just plastics'

'you are right, give me your gun please.' The monster took a gun off a girl's hand. 'they might be harmless to others, but they…' Before he finished the sentence, he shot himself in the arm, in a quick flash, his arm was on the floor, bleeding with yellow fluid. '…are harmful to me. Specialised weapons, so called Warframe, can cut me into pieces. My skin is nothing more than a piece of wet toilet paper against them. But my body can regenerate in the next few minute, even so, I'm more concern about you using these weapons to harm others in the eye. So only shoot me and nothing else.'

The class held in silence, they knew he was their target, but no one disagree what he just said.

'… Of course, I hope you can kill me…before your graduation…' he handed the gun back at the girl. 'Now let's start our class, weapons away please.'

 _At Class 3E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, the assassin's classroom, the bell signals the start of another school day._

 _..._

My name is Nagisa Shiota, a small blue hair girl-looking boy.

Well, you might wanted to ask how we end up in this situation. Two things happened just before we began with our third year.

First thing was, the moon blew up in one night, a massive chunk of it drifted apart from the original moon. We didn't know the reason why it blew up but the following day, government agents in black suits and shade came to our old and scrappy classroom.

A yellowish tentacle monster walked it with and said, "Hello students, I'm your teacher and it was me who destroyed your moon. Also I'm planning to destroy Earth next year. Until then, I will be your new classroom teacher, nice to meet you!"

There is so many things wrong in this pictures!

The Head agent greeted us, "Good morning Students of 3E, sorry to disturb your school life up till now. My name is Karasuma from the Ministry of Defense, and what you about to here is classified."

Of course all of us could figure 'What the actual heck' just happened to our fate.

He continued, "Let me make it short, I want you to kill him

"Excuses me?" Asked one of the student. "Alien invasion?"

"Not at all! I'm born and raised on Earth!" the monster answered angrily.

The Mr. Karasuma came forward and spoke, 'Whatever the reason he choice to teach you guys, he is telling you the truth and he isn't permitted to harm or kill anyone of you. Only world leaders know this, if he gets onto the new, we will be facing Global Panic. However, you have to kill him before you graduate in secret, or else, we will have no planet Earth!"

The room held in silence, the pressure started building up on everyone's shoulder.

"In other words….." Karasuma took out a knife and tried to stab the monster, "an Assassination!"

While we were trying to get hold what was going on, watching a head government agent missing his attack one after another demonstrated how fast our target was. 20 Mach. If he wanted to run away from us, he would probably done it and we could do nothing to stop him.

We were class 3E, a miserable separated class room from a famous prep-school. No one take this serious as we knew no matter how hard we tried we would never make it back to the main campus.

"As your success in killing him, you will be rewarded with 10 billion Yen." Added Mr. Karasuma. "But before you are ready to kill him, you need a set of equipment of your own."

As students of a high school, we could do nothing else other than agree with Mr. Karasuma. The next day, we were sent to a government laboratory in Tokyo, and entered the private research sector of the Laboratory under the looks of multiple agents around us. A professor told us through what we were going to do.

Transference.

He warned us that these equipment weren't cheap and if we disobey the instructions, we would be killed. Life line on threat, we had to agree. Even though everyone doesn't like to be pushed around and take orders without understanding how thing were working, no one wanted to die.

But there was one thing the government agencies and the professor told us. If we couldn't manage to kill this monster by our graduation, the Earth would have similar fate as our moon.

As for what we used to kill our teacher, was a secret technology we never even heard off, Warframes. Scientist did a full check of our body and gave us orders to go to different rooms. We obeyed and followed the whole process. First, we were given fresh clothes, white all over. A Tag was lapelled on the left chest. A man asked us to line up and follow him down the stairs to the basement.

We then arrived at a massive bunker door, inside it was a massive chamber of seats, each with many white tree-like branches sticking out. We were told to get into one of these seats and stay still. The assistances came over and strapped us onto the chair, both arms and legs. The capsules closed and we can only look out through the glasses on the hatch, it felt like we are in those cryotubes in sci-fi movies. Not so long after all of us entered the sealed capsule, a blinding light grow inside the tube. I closed my eyes and I could feel like my body was burning in the intense light. The light eventually faded out and I opened my eyes, the capsule was opened already, I felt normal, like nothing special had happened. I asked the assistance what just happened. He replied, "A body check and clean up." We all got off and followed the instructor down to the next room.

Before we got into the next room, the last thing the professor told us was this:

"You are the Warframes' operators, these are your weapons. Weapon takes away lives." The Professor pointed out. "Now pick your Warframe. They will follow you for the rest of the assassination. Choose wisely, the Warframe that fits you most will react with you telepathically."

I walked around the list of Warframes in the room and found one with small horn and less stand out than the rest of the other. I went closer to touch the surface of the Warframe.

~Do you seek my power?~

"Ah!" I shouted. "Who just talked to me?"

My classmate Kayano tapped me on the shoulder, "are you ok?"

"Something just talked to me in my head…. Weird and hard to explain that feeling."

"I guess that is your Warframe, as that is the 'telepathic communication' the Professor was talking about."

"a… I guess so." I replied. This time I took a breath and walked closer to the Warframe. "Let me answer your question."

~My name is Nagisa, and I seek your guide and power.~

~Put me on and let me see what you are made off.~

I lifted the Warframe slowly.

"Hey you! Put it down!" one of the staff. "That is Dangerous!"

Before the staff got hold of me, Mr. Karasuma stopped them. "Let him, only he can control them."

"Only I can control them?"

Mr. Karasuma nodded, "Try it on."

Without hesitation, I headed to the Transference panel and entered the capsule. Closed my eyes and started the link.

*Pitch black*

I opened my eyes, or I thought I did. There was an odd feeling about what I had just done. On my right I saw the capsule I just entered, inside lied my real body. If my real body was in the capsule, what state am I in?

~Finally, an Operator with the capability to unleash my power.~

~Who are you and where am I?~

~I'm you and you are in me. We are two in one.~

~What?~

~*Sigh* I don't expect you to know absolutely nothing. But given you will fade in seconds, I better leave you be.~

~Wait…I…~

I could feel my concentration drops rapidly, my eyes started to lose focus and my mind when blank. "I think I need a sleep…" I said to myself.

*Pitch Black*

...

The next day I woke up in my bed, stared at my room's ceiling. I was back at home. My snooze alarm rang up, I looked at my phone.

7:45am

"O shit", I rolled down my bed and rushed out the door with my uniform barely ready. Lucky my mom got a morning meeting, or else I would be in bigger trouble.

We got to our classroom, and we were given weapons of all kind. Mr. Karasuma told us these were the specialised guns and knives we would need to kill our teacher, but harmless to human. On a side note, he mentioned our teacher was no ordinary targets, pay extra caution.

As soon as he left the room, our target walked into the classroom.

 _At Class 3E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, the assassin's classroom, the bell signals the start of another school day._

...

"Please, if you could spare your time to lead those tiny pure souls to the right path… they are just kids, lost sheep in the wild… Such splendid tentacles... you will make an excellent teacher…"

* * *

RIGHT,

before you gonna say anything, this story is still in progress, so ideas are not completed yet. I don't rush it and give poor quality stuff.

ps, I wouldn't be uploading like every week as I only have short amount of time to write this. Sorry for any inconvenient.

Feel Free to comment! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Swag around the Corner

**It Has been quite a while since my last upload. I know, I know, I m not a good write that gives constant story updates.** **Be mad at me what so ever. I have other things to care about in real life.**

 **Yes I do like to write stories but I just don't have the luxury to sit down and finish a good chapter.**

 **my bad again.**

 **but anyway. hey a new chapter of my crossover! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Swag around the corner

It had been quite a while since we tried to assassinate our teacher. Not a single one of our attempts worked out. I had my suicide grenade attempt, which didn't turn well as now he made us realize how he contract didn't stop him from hurting everyone around. Some used private tutoring periods to get close range attempts.

Failed.

Others used the time when Sensei did the morning register, spraying clips after clips of bullets at him. It was now known as our 'Morning Drill'.

Failed.

Of course, none of us even came close in the first place, too conventional. As he said to us when we did our 'Morning Drill'. "Your methods are way too easy to read, you need to be more creative", he said. Like hell we could, we are Class 3E, the end class, and we were doomed to fail anyway. We also gave him a name for us to call him, Korosensei, by combining 'Korosenai' (Unkillable) with 'Sensei' (Teacher).

We started to wear these Warframe suits now, we got used to it. But other than how we looked, no one know what it does. The surface was smooth as silk, the body was completely made out of metal, but it moves like normal body, no cracking or squeaking when we moved around. It felt just like our normal body. All those textures, gravity, wind and even pain were felt. The feeling of moving around was awfully weird and yet normal. That sense of moving inside a puppet is very odd.

All a sudden, a snowball smashed into my face.

I rubbed my face, "Snowball?" I asked myself. I looked up.

Up in the sky hanged the warm and bright sun. This was spring, there wasn't any snow around!

I then looked at where it came from. A person in white coat ran towards me, "Sorry, You ok?"

I recognized that voice, it was Sugino. "I'm alright. Where does that snow ball came from?"

"Oh, well…" He scratched his head. "It may sounds weird…It came out of my hand….."

"That IS weird."

"Watch this." Sugino added. He did his baseball throwing position. He then took a deep breath and reached out his hand with his finger holding an invisible ball. In short period of time, a white ball accumulate at his hand as if metal powders gathered around a magnet. When the ball was about to finish, he raised his left leg along throwing the snow ball out. Landing onto the ground about 15 meters away from us. All this happened in a few second, quite hard to in-take what I just saw.

"That is amazing! Can I do that too?"

"I don't know…Maybe you wanna try?"

I nodded and copied his move. Reached out my hand wait for the ball to form.

So we waited.

And waited.

And…

"I can't do it." I muttered. "Maybe only you can do it."

"I guess…" Sugino looked at his hand. "I guess every one of us have a special ability."

"I wonder what mine is."

I walked back into the classroom, leaving Sugino on practicing his new ability. I sat down in my seat and rested my head on my hand. "I wonder…" I whispered.

~Nagisa?~

~Yea, Excal?~

~I see you want to unlock your abilities.~

~I do, but…how?~

~Maybe I should guide you through.~

~Not now, break time is almost over.~

~Head to the back of the mountain after lessons, I will tell you how.~

~I can't go there after school! I got to go home!~

~You will never learn to use it if you always find excuses for avoiding them.~

~But my mother will be mad about me if I don't come home on time.~

~I promise you it won't take long.~

This telepathic talk with my suit was very usually and I found it kind of annoying, as my suit, Excalibur has a very demanding personality. On the outside, I looked like I was day-dreaming. So that is why…

*Smash* Korosensei's chalk broke in half onto my table.

"Nagisa, pay attention in lesson and answer my question."

"Sorry sir…" I stood up and got back into the lesson.

...

"Class remember to do your homework and have a nice day! Now I must go to America to see a match. See ya." Korosensei left with a whoosh and blew our desk clean.

"He doesn't have to do that does he?"

"Well, you can't argue with his way of teaching. He marked his work during his travel in Mach 20."

"He taught me in Maths after class 1 on 1."

The classroom door slide opened and interrupted the discussion. In it came , "How was the assassination going? Any clues or nearly successful attempts?"

"None, sir. Not a single one."

"It is impossible. He is way too fast."

"We are the E-Class, we are the misfit. How can we do this job?"

cleared his throat, "Yes, it may seems impossible. But you are the only hope of killing him. No army in the world can kill him with his speed. But he insisted to be your teacher and only then, you can have closest range to kill him. He won't stop, at least not if we can even force him to; neither would he surrender. But he will destroy the Earth next march and no one can stop that…Unless you manage to kill him."

Everyone ended in silence. We all knew he was right. In my head, there were three questions.

Why does he want to be our teacher? Why does he want to destroy Earth? And how in the world can we kill him?

~Knock knock, anyone home?~

~Yes, Excal.~

...

I pushed away the bushes and made it into the woods, honestly, I don't see the point of doing the assassination, it had been nearly 3 weeks of lessons, no one manage to kill it.

Or even got close to killing him at all.

So I made it to the forest as my Warframe told me to.

~What now?~ I asked it in my head.

~Do you know how to use a sword?~

~Of course not!~

~A bat then?~

~Neither.~

~Any melee objects?~

~No, Excal, do I look like a mad man or killer to you?~

~If you want to kill your target, I'm afraid that you will have to know at least some ways to kill things.~

~Fine, just get on with the abilities please, I don't want to get scolded by my mom.~

~Ok, let me make this simple for you. See that tree in front of us?~

There was a short forest tree in front me around 3 meters away.

~Yes, I saw it.~

~I want you to imagine holding a sword in your hand, and focus on that tree.~

I took a peek at my hands, nothing happened yet.

~DON'T peek, focus!~

~Ok!~ I quickly turned back to the tree trunk. ~What now?~

~Now, at your own pace, dash towards the tree and cut it in half.~

~With what?~

~Well, that virtual sword is your weapon, use it.~

~But there is nothing in my hand!~

~Alright you know what. Do you trust me?~

~Fifty-fifty.~ I couldn't fully trust him, because I felt like a fool here being drag around by commands with uncertainties.

~If that is the case, I want you to close your eyes and dash at the tree and swing your sword on my count…Three…~

~What! Wait~

~Two…~

~Ok, fine!~ So I closed my eyes and readied to dash anytime my hand holding an 'Imaginary Sword'.

~One…Dash!~

I dashed forward toward the short and solid tree, a quick flash of came from the direction of my hands and flashed through my eye lids. With my eyes closed and yet I could still see a bright light. It was followed by a sharp metallic cutting sound and the sound of wood rubbing as I swung my arms.

Shortly after came a loud noise, I opened my eyes slowly and looked at my hands, there was nothing in my grips anymore. I turned and stared at the remains of the tree. A clean and smooth cut from one side to another, half of the tree fell onto the soft grass below, there is no sign of any breaking, nor splitting along the rim, just a solid and sharp edge at the cross-section.

"What was that?" I was stunned. "Was that what my ability can do?"

~There are many possibility and potentials you can achieve with my power under your correct control…And you need to know them before using any.~

~What was that though?~

~A Slash Dash. I will tell you another time, check your watch now. I honestly don't want to get you into any trouble.~

I quickly looked at my phone's time.

It was 5:32pm.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late for dinner!" I exclaimed. "I won't make it back before 6 o'clock!" I sprinted back to the campus and headed for the arsenal stands that was set up by the government at the back of our building, there we could store our suits and exit the capsule where we controlled them back in the room next door. We all kept secret about this capsule thingy from our parents, everyone just left the school and wore our uniforms when we travelled back home. No one suspected us yet.

I ran down the hill to exit the school area, if I didn't make it back home, I'm better off dead. On one hand I was fascinated about learning a new ability; but on the other hand I was scared of my mom.

How childish of me.

...

It was a few days since I learned how to use the 'Slash Dash', a bit clumsy as I spend longer and longer time to get use that dashing around movements. Last night I got a bit of a headache as I smashed in a branch in my Warframe. Although I was in the suit, the pain felt real, as if I banged my head onto the branch.

Well, as usually I was walking to school… until I noticed something on the corner of my eye. It was Sugino, he was in his 'Frost' Warframe. He stood behind a tree and held a snowball in his right hand, he was peaking at something…

It is our teacher!

Was he trying to attempt an assassination?

I went up closer, he saw me and signaled me to keep quiet. Then he raised his left leg and did signature throwing move.

*Splash*

The ball landed…

Onto the tree behind our teacher!

A strong wind blew from behind, we turned and saw, "Sensei!"

"Your ball is too slow." He pointed at the tree where the snowball landed. "You are trying with the major-League Baseball pitcher Arita's move?"

"Yes… I'm…"

"However with, if I wasn't mistaken, the 'Snowball' you threw, even using your suit that gives you the muscle strength you lack off, you won't able to make his shot."

Sugino was instantly got shut down and his face turned dull. "Yes, Sensei." A weak and flat tone crawled out of his mouth.

I couldn't bear it.

I just couldn't hold that feeling, the feeling of being looked down and being shut out. "How could you say that, being SO sure? Is it because we are E-Class, we are misfits and people without hope, so you can look down at?"

"Nagisa…"

"So is that what you are saying? That we shouldn't even bother to kill you? Am I right?" Out of all the anger I shouted every last word at Korosensei. "Tell me!"

Korosensei took out a drink box with ice cubes in it. He took out an ice cube and tossed at the same tree at the exact same point where Sugino landed his snowball.

In that split second, a sound of a bullet shock through our ears.

A small but perfect hole punctuated the tree trunk. "This is an ice cube." Said Korosensei, "It seems harmless. Your pitching isn't bad, but you used the wrong object."

"What do you mean?" Sugino looked up.

"Arita throws a solid ball. With his own muscle and strength." Tapping Sugino's shoulder. "Think about how snow is formed. How can you concentrate that power, to form an ice sphere?"

I stepped in, "how do you know the difference between Sugino's muscle and Arita's?"

He took out an English newspaper, on the front was the heading 'Mysterious Tentacles' along with Korosensei's yellow tentacles holding a Baseball player, by guessing that was Arita.

"You went to USA yesterday to see a match because of Sugino?" I asked.

"Of course. Sugino is interested in baseball as I could tell by how often he practice in the open space outside our building. He had the intension to improve."

The question Korosensei asked set Sugino into a series of thought, as if he was enlightened. He continued, "Back to you, Sugino. You are still the human inside the suit without the muscle strength it provided for you. You might be lack of muscles to do Arita's Super-Fast ball, but there are many ways to pitch a ball, find your own talent. Develop it."

"I…see…" Sugino standing still on the ground where he pitched the 'snowball'.

"Time for Home class. Nagisa, Sugino, you don't want to miss your 'Morning drill', do you?" said Korosensei as he slowly walked to the teaching building.

"Yes, sensei." We answered.

Why am I so blinded? He not that ordinary teacher we usually have, he was beyond that. He took teaching us even further. For a teacher like this that care so much still want to destroy the Earth?

For now I know, he cares. And in that, I saw hope, a chance.

A chance of success.

* * *

So yea. that is the end of a chapter that took me nearly a month just to finish it. it may need some tune up and changes but I want to give you guys a bit more on the story I want to tell.

I know I wont able to constantly giving one chapter a week like most of the other writer here, and yet, I will try, make the best of my time to get you next chapter, and the next, and the next.

Feel free to comment, I will take in any idea to which what you think or looking forward to see in the future chapters of this story. and I will see if I had room for fitting them in. (Coz the story is still developing as I go on.)

Peace out!


	3. Chapters updated

Chapter 2 is out!

Enjoy.

Chapter 3 is now under construction.

"O look it is Hema."

"it needs 50000 Mutagen Samples."

"it will be fine, we can farm this easily."

...

*4 months later*

"YES, YES, FINALLY!" - this is me.


End file.
